


Two Birds, One Kiss

by HockeyShit



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Pure Crack, Willy just likes making out with older guys, and those older guys don't like getting flu shots apprently, i didn't mean to do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 23:40:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13646841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HockeyShit/pseuds/HockeyShit
Summary: What's Willy supposed to do? Tell two guys ten years older than him to get a flu shot before they start kissing people?





	Two Birds, One Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> It's not my fault that Willy just seems like the kind of guy who is in to older men. And it's not my fault that there are at least two older men on his team. And it's really not my fault that said older guys got sick at the same time. It might be a little my fault that my first thought was "I can't believe Willy got them sick." 
> 
> Also i have no idea how flu shots work, idk if this is actually medically possible. but that's not the point.

   The worst part is Willy feels like it’s his fault. He knows it’s not his fault, what was he supposed to do? Tell two guys ten years older than him to get a flu shot before they started kissing people? That’s not his job, but still, knowing it’s not his fault and feeling like it’s not his fault are two different things. 

   “They were sick all day, they won’t play tonight.” Willy wondered if he should tell Babcock the part he played in two of their most important penalty killers being out on the same night. He instead decided he liked playing first line minutes. Doubtless they would get told about the importance of flu shots soon enough, maybe they’d listen to the medical staff. 

 

   The win was one of the most fun wins Willy had been part of in a while. It was even more fun seeing buddies from the Marlies doing so well, and being on the ice with them when they did it was icing on the cake. He had enough fun that he didn’t think about Ron or Roman until he caught Babcock telling the media that the two of them wouldn’t be traveling to New York that night. 

 

   “Zach, you’re smart,” Willy sat down next to him on the flight. He could tell Zach was a bit annoyed at the intrusion but this felt important enough that he could annoy Zach a little. 

   “What do you want?”

   “If someone got the flu shot, but kissed two people who didn’t get the flu shot could he pass the flu between them?”

   “I would guess it depends.” 

   “On what?” 

   “William, where are you going with this? I want to sleep.”

   “Zach please.”

   “I suppose it could happen.” 

   “Great. thanks,” Willy didn’t look back to see the confused look on Zach’s face. The tricky thing with Zach was not saying too much. He’d catch on, figure out what someone was talking about without them meaning to let him in.  

 

   “Come on big guy, you’ve been playing well you deserve this,” Willy grinned up at Roman pulling him towards the dance floor. He knew Roman would follow, he always did, didn’t see why tonight should be different. It wasn’t long before Willy got Roman off the dance floor and into the bathroom. Too caught up in the feel of Roman all around him Willy did realize he’d left the door unattended to until he was startled out of focus by someone coming up behind them. “You gonna hog him all night?” Willy relaxed when he saw it was Ron but Roman didn’t relax quite as easy.

   “You fucker, you scared me,”  Roman kissed right behind Willy’s ear and Willy nearly forgot about Ron again.  

   “Lock the door or something next time. Are you gonna hog him all night?” Ron asked again 

   “I’m right here you know. What if I’m having fun with Roman?” Willy asked kissing up Roman’s neck. 

   “We could have fun.” 

   “I don’t know, Poly has big hands.”

   “I have big hands!” Ron exclaimed, causing Willy to laugh. 

   “He also won’t take me back to his room,” Willy whined finally turning to look at Ron with an exaggerated pout. 

   “Sorry bud, I’m not fucking you either,” Ron said smiling. Willy just shrugged. 

   “I’d be fine just making out on a soft surface honestly,” Roman squeezed Willy’s waist before taking a step back. 

   “You two have fun,” Roman didn’t look at them as he left.

   Willy smirked at Ron. “Your room?” Ron rolled his eyes but nodded. 

 

   As the team dug in to  their second game without either Ron or Roman Willy eased his mind with the fact that Roman probably had the flu already and  would have given it to Ron eventually. Maybe it was better this way, only two players were sick. Sure they were two important penalty kill players but he shuddered to think about what it would have been like if it had been Freddie. Watching Travis jump over the boards for the PK Willy figured it could have been a lot worse, it was Roman’s fault anyways.


End file.
